Each inductive touch sensor key or button comprises an inductive sensor on a substrate, a thin non-magnetic spacer layer over the inductive touch sensor, and a deformable metal target layer (e.g., key or button) over the thin non-magnetic spacer layer. When the deformable metal target layer is depressed, the inductive sensor detects a change in its impedance. This change in impedance is detected and is used to indicate that the key or button has been pressed. A problem exists however in that the deformable metal target layer is light opaque and therefore precludes backlighting thereof. Existing published solutions for inductive touch sensor designs are mechanically very thin. They rely on simple flat spacer layers less than 0.020 inch thick and continuous conductive metal sheets for targets that do not allow light to pass therethrough.